


Reina's Worries

by RHoldhous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Though happily married to the King of Valla, Reina still feels insecure about her use to Corrin. If her unsightly self cannot please him, then there must be others who can. But her husband may yet surprise her.





	Reina's Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.

Stairs used to be far less challenging. Nowadays, they were one of the worst hurdles of the day.

Huffing and puffing like a straining ox, Reina scaled the last hurdle of steps. She gripped her husband's hand as tightly as she usually would with her spear before hurling it into a Nohrian's unsuspecting backside.

"Are you alright?" asked Corrin, his hands held out as if to catch her from falling.

"Always, my lord." She presented herself a rather poor liar, her face flushed red from exertion, sweat coming off in droves down her body. The formal dress, with all its spots and crevices pulled down tighter than the straps on a kinshi's harness, did not help matters.

Still, Corrin smiled, picking up on his wife's stubbornness but declining to call her on it. He looked around at the gloomy ceiling, which was part of a castle still wrapped in the vestiges of a centuries-long slumber. "I shall make them work harder on the restoration."

"That would be appreciated, my lord, but perhaps such things may not be necessary anytime soon." She patted her swollen belly fondly.

Corrin's eyes glittered mischievously. "Oh, they may yet be necessary, my lady wife."

"Oh, my husband's lechery unveils itself," she said with a mock-sigh. He laughed.

"But seriously... a big family wouldn't be too bad," he said, with a small smile. She pulled him into her arms and squeezed him tight. The young king's feelings on family had been clear to her even before their courtship. After a few moments like this, she yelped when she felt a touch.

"Corrin," she whispered, admonishing. "We're in public." She looked down at the guards posted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Then let us go somewhere less public," her husband said, his expression so like the thing she'd accused him of just a moment past. He led them, hastily but gently, to their bedroom. Inside, he took extra care to lay her on their bed, making sure she was made comfortable before getting on.

In this, and in most everything else, the King of Valla showed the kindness rooted at his core. It had torn him apart, when he'd had to choose between his mother's country and his adopted one. In the end he'd chosen neither, not bearing to side against family. He'd chosen his own path, though many derided him weak-hearted and unworthy of rule. And that decision may well have been the best one to make to end the long and bloody conflict between Hoshido and Nohr.

Though she was many months with child, their moments of intimacy were still hot and passionate. Her lips melted against his, their tongues dancing together like two dueling swords. His tongue did not hesitate to plunge into her mouth, exploring each nook and cranny as if it were his first time, drawing heated sighs and moist spit between them.

His hands pulled at her dress, exposing her thick breasts swollen with milk. He cupped them both and bent down to suck from a teat. She sighed, a faint thrill surging up her spine when the barriers on her nipples broke, squeezing out raw milk in short, quick bursts from her breasts which Corrin suckled greedily, as if he were a child not yet weaned. Milk burst in short flows from her other breast, which he gathered with his hands to lather her breast with it, turning it into a lubricant with which to knead her teat with more gusto; leading her to gasp again as more milk splattered all over her chest.

This was the most they could do, and the only way for her to please him, other than taking his member into her mouth, and even that had stopped when Corrin found out how she had to strain to do it halfway through her pregnancy. Corrin, ever the gentle soul, never asked it of her again, even if she'd heard from Orochi of methods on how to manage it with certain positions. No matter how much she assured him that she was too tough to break even for a being descended of dragons, Corrin would still refuse, even if she knew his pent-up passions were already as high as a mountain. And she knew her husband was not one to please himself, even being puzzled that such a method of self-gratification existed. A sheltered existence had its ups and downs.

"If I were to masturbate," he'd said. "It'd be together with you, my love." There was much earnestness from the child of her old friend, and she already knew him enough to know he kept his word.

While such sentiments brought a bubbly warmth through her heart, Reina still felt rather guilty about it. She was, if she were honest with herself, well past her prime as a good candidate for marriage. She'd been resolved on that note ever since she'd defied her family to serve as a warrior under Lady Mikoto. It had been surprising to be singled out by Corrin among all the younger warriors in King Corrin's army, which included the likes of Azura or Selena or Hana, or the other prominent beauties. Her body was covered with scars she was proud to bear, though she knew they would not endear him to a husband. And it was common lore that the older one became, the less likely one could bear an heir. She had been resolved to die either in battle with spear in hand, alone and unloved, her duties done. But she had not expected him.

It seemed like a tale straight from a book: the dashing young prince falling not for a princess but for a commoner solider, and one almost twice his age. Some had even whispered that Corrin's choice was not purely of love, but for attachment to a mother-figure who was distantly connected to an actual mother that had been lost before he'd really known her. She even believed it, sometimes, when she'd wake in the middle of the night, dreaming she was still in camp somewhere, ready to raid a Nohrian caravan, and not living in bliss with a boy-no, a man she'd fallen for. She kept such misgivings to herself, resolving to love him even if that was the case; if not for herself, but for Lady Mikoto, whom she'd seen suffer for a long time, pining for her child. He would protect him and keep him safe as her legacy: whether as bodyguard, mother-figure, or wife.

Later, Corrin had been sated from their brief surge of passion, and his body coiled against hers, their hands clasped over the swell of her belly. She caressed his hair idly, smiling at his cute face dozing lightly. She could smell the passion inside her husband, muted by an admirable force of will, yet still present. His eyes fluttered open.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, ever anxious.

"I am always well," she replied.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if I ended up hurting you..."

"You'd only be able to do that if you turned into a dragon. Which you can't because you threw your stone somewhere."

He took a deep breath of her, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck. "Do you think I worry too much?"

"There can never be 'too much' of something precious and desired, in my opinion. It brings me joy to be loved by you, my King." They lapsed into silence, just laying there on their bed. Her husband was so young and bright-eyed and full of energy which she could not soothe. Reina bit her lip, closed her eyes, then made her decision.

"Would you do something for me, my love?"

He raised his head. "Anything."

"I'd like you to meet some of my friends for me. We've fought together so many times we may as well be sisters by blood..."

()()()()()()()

Later that week, Reina puffed her way up to the balcony overlooking the castle. Some of the maids had wanted to help, but she waved them off stubbornly, only instructing them to be somewhere close enough to be summoned in case something did happen.

Still, she made it, and managed to take a seat as she contemplated the view over what had once been the Invisible Kingdom. Corrin was absent from the castle; having promised to meet them today. Today...

She closed her eyes again, closing out the pang of hurt striking her heart like a dagger like it was one of a thousand wounds she'd already endured. After a host of hellish battles, this much was nothing.

A moment later, she gasped, opening her eyes. It still really hurt. It even felt worse somehow, like she couldn't even breathe.

Her friends knew what they were to do. She'd already talked to them, and even begged them to do it, for her. As testament to their friendship, they had near unanimously refused her at first, even wondering if there was a trick, or if she'd gone mad.

But she was adamant. It is not adultery, at least not in that way. It was even healthy, in her opinion. Were she a younger woman she'd have balked at finding herself sharing her man with some other woman to give him pleasure, as if she was not fit nor pleasing enough to provide it by herself. But she was old and ugly, and pregnant besides, and her husband was a young stud who had gone too long without release. That was not healthy, and even masturbation would only go so far. He was a King, too, with myriad responsibilities, and he could not be distracted just because his Queen could not properly ease his stress in her loving embrace.

That was why she'd chosen her friends. She trusted them, and she knew they, unlike younger women, were conscientious enough to prevent conception. If not for the possibility of bastards who would be threats to the true heirs, Reina believed a man could fuck somebody else if they needed to. Just as long as the seed did not quicken, through cunning or artifice, and that the woman involved did not develop and unhealthy obsession with her husband; and further that the tryst remained completely discreet from the public. All criteria were fulfilled by her friends, whom she knew had no designs on any throne, who were not particularly attracted to the king, and whom she trusted most in the world to keep silent.

She sighed, rubbing her hands together. She signaled the maids for some calming tea. It was just one day. Just a day. A brief encounter, with the understanding that nothing more would come out of it. She clenched her fist, banishing the fresh daggers in her heart. She had no use for this pain!

She chuckled self-deprecatingly. Heck, her friends might even have to work hard to get him going. Her husband was every much a dragon in bed, but it took a while to get him fired up. His sheltered upbringing had made him clueless to all sorts of positions, techniques, and the other minutiae that usually went into sex. Their couplings in the past had been frenzied and mindless, their mutual lusts crashing frenetically into each other like converging armies. It was indeed almost like a battle, rolling around on the covers, licking and kissing and biting and thrusting and shaking, legs all tangled up, sweat coating them in a sheen; with no victors except for their sated libidos. At the start she could not even guide him, being an unseasoned virgin, and they had to rely on instinct and their virginal passions to ignite their lovemaking to a point where it felt natural. Orochi had even later asked bawdily if he'd even put his penis in the right hole.

And now, somewhere out there, he'd be putting is penis somewhere else- Where by all the gods is the tea? She banged the bell so intensely it echoed shrilly through the air. She breathed hard. Her ears were ringing, and she struggled to soothe herself, aware that exerting herself even in this way would harm the baby. She blinked, surprised, when she felt a hot tear on her cheek. She cursed her treacherous body-didn't it know when to quit? She didn't need this, not now, not when she was struggling to think about-

She heard footsteps from behind. "About time," she snapped. She wasn't usually so sharp on the help, but she was too angry to care. "Don't take too long next time..." Her jaw went down in surprise when she saw Corrin standing there instead of the maid. "My lord! You're back so soon?" The first thing she thought was how is he back so quickly? And the second thought quickly became, So he's done.

"Yep," he said brightly. "And I've just had the most bizarre experience. It was most refreshing actually." He laughed. Her heart clenched painfully; he sounded better already. Well, even the quickest of fucks would do that to any man, a voice said in her head.

"O-oh really..." She watched him saunter to the balcony's edge, looking like he'd just conquered another piece of land.

"Your friends were very nice."

"They are," she mumbled numbly.

"I enjoyed my time."

"I'm sure you did," she said in a low whisper.

"...And they told me to tell you to knock it off," Corrin said, more seriously.

"Uhh... huh?" She cocked her head, the import of his last words taking a while for her mind to process. "...Beg pardon?"

Corrin sighed, and took her hands. "Reina, am I really the sort of man who'd just pick any other woman if it fancies him? Am I that untrustworthy of a husband?"

"No, that's not what I-" she swallowed, when he hugged her.

"I know, I know, I feel it too. But it's honestly not that big of a deal. I'm married to you now. Our baby's about to be born. They're more precious to me than sex with even the most beautiful woman in the world." He chuckled. "Well, since that's you, it makes it a bit awkward, but why would I risk this," he patted her tummy. Then he cupped her face. "When I already have this for the rest of my life? Or were the vows we made meaningless?"

Gods, but she was crying now. "N-no, of course not-I-" Her chest felt hot, like a torch had been set ablaze. It was like her soul could just about fly off into the horizon. He'd whispered such sentiments many times to her before, but only now did it hit her with the full force of a fire spell. "I'm sorry for doing that, my love," she sobbed, hugging him fiercely. "I only-no, I have no excuse. I should not have done that. Please forgive me."

Their kiss was as soft and tentative as their first one, a long time ago in the war, when they'd been sharing stories about his mother. It was the start of a relationship they didn't even know had begun between them, and it was only later that Corrin formally proposed to court her, to the astonishment and praise of the other royals.

Of course, such sweet, slow intimacy did not preclude the mounting passion between them, nor the thrill they each felt spread down their spine as their bodies reacted accordingly, buoyed by the mood that had just settled. When his hands began feeling over her breasts, Reina had to stop and spring from his lips, gasping, "We can't. Not here."

"I already sent the maids away. No one's going to come up here," Corrin insisted, now pulling her dress down to bare her shoulders. He pulled it a little more and her breasts came free, nipples wobbling in the cold air. He tweaked one, then licked the other, before going back to her lips. "Unless, mmmm... you don't want... mmphhh... this?"

Reina could only moan, now too turned on to protest. This was hardly ideal, quite impulsive really, but their sex had always been that way. "But I still can't..." she murmured, looking pointedly at her belly.

"I was told something useful by your friends," he said determinedly, while flicking and playing with her nipples. "You no longer need to worry that I'm backed up after this."

Reina purred appreciatively, her arms now crossing over his back, feeling sexually aroused for the first time in weeks.

His plan was scary, and sounded like it belonged to an exhibitionist's fantasy. But they were too into it now, and at his urging and help, she managed to wiggle her way over the balustrade, kneeling down and placing the weight of her belly comfortably on her thighs. By doing this, she was in full view of anyone chancing to look up from the ground below, but she didn't care. And the view didn't scare her; she was used to such heights from her time in the knights.

As Corrin's arms wrapped around her front, enjoying her breasts while also keeping her safe, she felt his hot member, like an iron rod fresh and hot from the furnace, move between her legs. It had been a long time, admittedly. Yet even without seeing it now, she knew it was still as strong and manly as it had ever been. She couldn't believe she'd offered this willingly to her friends, and she would have shared this glorious thing with other women! The sacrilege made her cheeks burn with shame. There was no greater penance for this misdeed than to bear his length now, which almost seemed excited, the bulbous head twitching as it met the puffy entrance of her pussy, as if it were coming home after a long absence.

"I'll take it slow," he promised. And she knew she could hold him to that. His member plunged, an inch at a time, into her moist depths.

She gasped, clutching onto his hand as if she were about to fall, and never let go. It was harsh going, accepting his length, and there was a point where he had to stop, because she felt it would be too dangerous to go on. Corrin dutifully stopped, holding her to a tight embrace and kissing her neck soothingly before he started bucking his cock slowly through her folds, igniting points of pleasure in her where he could in a sedate pace, like he was merely enjoying his woman lazily on a certain day.

Their lovemaking was sweet and slow, but it was no less intense, as they each revisited places left untouched during the great but necessary hiatus, rekindling a spark of the fiery passion that caused such a mess on the royal sheets every night, though now, with much of the furor contained by sheer force of will. Reina gasped, clenching her knees together when he hit a particular spot where he loved to tease her, moving his cock there in circular motions as she whined into his mouth, begging him for release. So too did she feel his pleasure, his lips quivering and breathing out gasps as he was engulfed in her depths, and she squeezed around him appreciatively, and she was happy to see him shudder.

Though she could feel he was close, too. Too long he had gone without release, relying on his iron will alone, and she knew it was not a matter of when, but how much there would be. And much as she wanted every bit of his seed in her, she felt bad about staining the baby's exit place. And Corrin knew that too, for he began to finger the other place they'd not explored in a while, knowing the strain it placed on her.

"Yes. Do it there," she murmured to the unspoken question. Corrin's finger withdrew from her anus with a loud pop, as did his cock from her pussy. It sank into her other entrance without further ado, making her grit her teeth, though he did his best to compensate her, kneading her breasts and flicking her swollen clit faster. They were both close anyway, and when white sparks bloomed behind her eyes, she felt him finish inside her bum, his hot, pent-up semen exploding deep into her intestines.

He was indeed so much backed up, for as they leaned against each other for support, panting from their peak, his orgasm continued for several more minutes, his spunk spurting that drops of cum overflowed from her hole to stain the floor. Neither of them cared in that moment; in that moment all that was was each other. As they looked into each other's eyes, sharing a sentiment that didn't need to be said, that didn't need to be affirmed, they drew close in another kiss, short, shallow, but full of abundant love.

She broke the kiss, and lay her head on his forehead. Typically they would do another, but-

"That's good enough, Reina," her husband whispered. "More than enough. Thank you."

She blinked through her tears, shed in this quiet joy. "And I thank you, Corrin. For choosing me. I have never felt so blessed in my life." He traced the line of the scar on her face, his eyes roving hungrily over her as if he were loathe to ever lose sight of it. She leaned down to grab hold of his slick cock, which had slipped from her depths.

"Mine," she declared. It would be no other's.

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission, thank you. Any extra words, as promised, are on me.
> 
> If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! Just shoot me a message to "The Ruff Pusher" on fanfiction dot net or over at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.


End file.
